


The Man

by jagnikjen



Series: The Chronicles of Blake Moran [11]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Blake has a hot hockey boyfriend, Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: Episode follow-on from the season one episode "Game On"--the one in which the ball player shows up at Blake's hotel room.Idea from Lauriergirl.





	The Man

Blake shuts the door in Manny's face and leans back against the textured wall paper, heart thumping a bit harder than normal.

What the heck?

He’s just been hit on. By Manny Azucco.

He just… Wow… Manny Azucco had really just tried to invite himself in for a little _tête-à-tête_.

How does he even know Blake’s into men?

But that meant… Manny is into men? The man who’d done nothing but ogle women all day.

Wow. Blake doesn’t know whether to be flattered or disgusted. Not that it matters. Manny is bit of a sleaze ball and Blake has a boyfriend.

Speaking of boyfriends… Blake pulls out his phone and calculates the time difference before calling Oliver.

“Hey, handsome,” Oliver answers after three rings. He sounds tired. Well, he’s just played a game. Of course he sounds tired.

“Is this a good time?” Blake asks.

“On the bus back to the hotel. How was your day?”

“Congrats on the win, by the way.” Blake loves his NHL notifications.

_“Kiitos.”_

Blake pads across the room the to wall of windows. Lights glitter as far as the eye can see. “You’ll never guess what just happened— Remember that ball player we had to wrangle for this trip?”

Oliver makes a noise of affirmation.

“Thought he was _the man_. Just came to my room and tried to start something.”

“Are you safe?” Oliver asks, tone suddenly terse with concern.

Blake’s heart trips in his chest. God, he loves this man. “Yeah, babe. I’m locked up safe and sound in my room.”

“Good. Be careful tomorrow. He might not take kindly to the rejection. Some athletes think they’re entitled.”

“I will. I promise,” Blake says. “I’m looking out over the lights of Caracas. Wish you were to enjoy this view and the bed with me. Floor to ceiling windows.”

“Sounds romantic. How about if I call you back once I’m in my hotel room?”

“I’ll be waiting. Love you…”


End file.
